Strategy 101
by koa-chan
Summary: The sequel to "The Witch's Conclusion". Lelouch takes his bets on revenge against the green-haired witch by using her only weakness. But of course, it's not that easy. Not with Suzaku in the same room. / LelouchxC.C.xSuzaku-ish


**A/N: **This is a sequel to The Witch's Conclusion.

Because apparently, it _won hearts_... and I think my personal ranking for my fics showed TWC almost in level with my all-time favorite, The Queen's Seat. Anyways, here's my reply to the reviewers' suggestions of making Lelouch crave for the revenge.... and because I really love to make Lelouch's dignity suffer.

* * *

**Strategy 101**

* * *

What C.C. didn't ever expect to wake up to is Suzaku sitting in the same room.

She always expected the scent of pizza - after all, Lelouch had always scheduled a box be delivered to her every morning.

Another thing C.C. didn't ever expect to wake up to was Lelouch eating the pizza.

She sat up in the bed and rubbed sleep out of her eyes to get a clearer image of the scene. Lelouch was sitting on the couch, eating pizza while Suzaku sat across him, reading what seemed like another set of documents. The green-haired witch pouted as she stood up and headed to them, not bothering to dress up in something appropriate.

Albeit flustered by the scene of the beautiful woman in only her underwear, Suzaku looked up and still offered a polite greeting. "Good morning, C.C."

The witch's reply was, "Good morning, Lelouch."

Suzaku half-heartedly snorted and shrugged. He had gotten used to C.C. ignoring him. The Knight just turned his head to see his friend's reaction.

"Hn." the Emperor said. One syllable, because he was too busy eating.

The witch's frown deepened. She stepped closer and was about to get herself her own slice of pizza when Lelouch grabbed the whole box and tucked it in his lap.

"What's wrong with you?" C.C. asked.

Lelouch shrugged, still not looking up at her. He just nibbled on a particularly delicious-looking pepperoni that made C.C.'s mouth water. "Get your own box." he said as soon as he finished the slice and got ready for another one.

The witch was too hungry to retort. She held out a demanding hand at him.

"What?"

"The card, you fool."

"Why would I give it to you?"

At that, the scenario was complete in C.C.'s head. "You're seeking revenge."

"Revenge? What's that? Is that as tasty as pizza?"

Suzaku chuckled. They ignored him.

"Revenge, Lelouch. Because I had you question your own sexual orientation yesterday."

Suzaku laughed. Loud. They ignored him, although Lelouch was tempted to throw the whole pizza box at his best friend.

"I don't remember that."

"Oh, of course you don't. Men tend to go in denial when their ego gets stepped on."

This time, Suzaku was slapping the couch hysterically. They still ignored him, although now C.C. wanted to kick him in the face.

"You're just hungry, witch."

"Then give me the card and I'll shut up."

There was a moment of stillness in the room. Suzaku stopped laughing and waited patiently for Lelouch's answer. C.C. looked back at her accomplice authoritatively. Lelouch gazed back bravely, absently returning to his pizza. HIS. Pizza.

And after ten seconds of total silence wherein all Lelouch did was eat pizza, C.C. had made her decision. Lelouch was forced to keep up his poker face when his partner decided to settle herself in Suzaku's lap. The emperor mustered all his self-control as he watched the witch smile crookedly in his knight's lap. Suzaku's jaw dropped.

"U-Uh, C.C..???"

The witch looked down at the brown-haired man. "Oh. Suzaku. I didn't know you were there." Nevertheless, she wrapped her arms around his neck and Suzaku could only stutter at non-English or Japanese or even Latin phrases that were far from coherent as his cheeks flared up in color.

Now Lelouch had to struggle to keep chewing and to keep himself from throwing the pizza box at C.C.

"So." C.C. looks back at Lelouch and draws her face closer to Suzaku's. "Lelouch gets pizza for breakfast. How about you get me?"

And Lelouch never knew that swallowing could be so, so hard.

"C.C., this is not-"

"Appropriate? Nevermind."

And Lelouch's "Estimated Probability of Shouting at C.C. Percentage" had reached 101 percent.

'But I won't lose, you witch! Never!', he thought.

But 'never' turned to 'now' when he saw the green-haired woman "adjust" the knight's collar teasingly. "Adjust" in the previous sentence could be somehow synonymous to "undo".

Suzaku started stuttering again. "C.C.-"

"Look there."

And Suzaku looked there - to where her finger was pointing.

She was pointing at the floor.

So he looked down.

And she looked down too.

And the pizza box flew above them, missing their heads by centimeters.

Suzaku looked incredulously at Lelouch.

"Lelouch...?"

Lelouch was glaring. "C.C., off Suzaku's lap. NOW." And he bit grumpily to the last slice of pizza.

Suzaku was tempted to laugh again.

The woman smilingly shrugged and stood up, heading for the bed. "I got what I want, anyway."

And both men's jaws dropped when the witch took out a cellphone from out of nowhere and dialled Pizza Hut.

Suzaku raised an eyebrow. "That's my phone!"

"I knew it." Lelouch said, face and voice smug.

"....Yes, that's all. Uh, the card...? Wait a sec." the witch then looked up from her phonecall and towards Lelouch. She frowned when the Emperor refused to give her the card for the third time that morning.

Suzaku could only watch in amazement at what happened next. This was the first time he saw a woman - in nothing but her undergarments and while holding a phone, mind - take up some mere three seconds flat to beat Brittania's Emperor and pin him down the floor in a dangerously precise and perfect headlock and at the same time threatening a crucial pressure point. It took C.C. an extra millisecond to forcefully get the credit card and return to her call.

"I'll be waiting for that, then." she hung up, and grinned proudly at Suzaku upon notice of his expression.

The Knight attempted to smile back. "That was... uh.. good."

"Just good?" the witch tossed him back his phone and he caught it in mid-air. Then she looked down at Lelouch and smiled sweetly. "Sorry, Lelouch. It looks like you can't trump me at diversionary tactics plus physical combat. I'd get Strategy 101 lessons if I were you."

Lelouch's helplessly stubborn groan was her reply.

And Suzaku was seriously considering asking her for a friendly sparring session... and Strategy 101 lessons.

Because it comes in handy.

* * *

**.FINIS.**

* * *

**A/N:** That was... fun. So tell me what cha think?

And Happy New Year, everyone!


End file.
